


Rage and madness

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hatred, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Finwë is dead. Fëanor is becoming mad. Translation of my story "Colère et folie".





	Rage and madness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colère et folie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837735) by [SairinaThranduiliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel). 



My rage was like a burning fire, it was as if my soul had been set alight. I wanted to scream my hatred to the entire world. I wanted to cry but such a weakness would shame me. I couldn’t show my feelings. I was the King now. I had to be strong. I had to avenge my father. Oh, how I hated Moringotto at that moment. He would pay for the murder of my father and the theft of the Silmarils. I wanted to see him dead, that murderer, that monster. I wanted to strike something, to unleash my rage. My pain was too high to be controlled.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, do not hesitate to correct my mistakes if you see any.


End file.
